February 19, 2019 Smackdown results
The February 19, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on February 19, 2019 at the Smoothie King Center in New Orleans, Louisiana. Summary After their surprising SmackDown Tag Team Championship defeat at the hands of The Usos this past Sunday at WWE Elimination Chamber, things got real between Shane McMahon & The Miz here on SmackDown LIVE. Shane-O-Mac first announced that the NXT Superstars who stole the show last night on Raw – NXT Champion Tommaso Ciampa, NXT North American Champion Johnny Gargano, Aleister Black and Ricochet — would all compete here tonight on the blue brand. The Miz then hit the scene and wasted no time breaking out into a passionate plea for forgiveness after suffering the pinfall defeat for his team two nights prior. Despite Shane's insistence that Miz had nothing to apologize for, the emotional A-Lister went on at length about how he let down Shane, Maryse, his children and his dad. Despite former champions no longer being granted automatic rematches, Miz reminded his partner that he had the power to make a rematch happen. Shane-O-Mac seemed hesitant at making the match, but new titleholders The Usos arrived and urged—albeit it mockingly and condescendingly—Shane to take another chance on the “failure” that is Miz. The combination of The Usos’ taunting, the WWE Universe's support and how much it clearly meant to The Miz finally swayed Shane, and The Co-Besties vowed to recapture the titles in The A-Lister's backyard of Cleveland, Ohio at WWE Fastlane. Following his incredibly impressive showing against Elias last night on Raw, former NXT Champion Aleister Black made his SmackDown LIVE debut against a Superstar with whom he shares considerable history from their time in the black-and-yellow brand: Andrade. With Zelina Vega lurking at ringside, the two Superstars picked up right where they left off in NXT, with both pushing the pace in an edge-of-your-seat thriller. Black shined through yet again with his impressive and diverse skillset, recovering from Andrade's dreaded Running Double Knees and connecting with his Black Mass spinning heel kick to amass his second impressive victory in as many nights. 02:56 Continuing the run of emerging NXT talent making an impact were NXT Champion Tommaso Ciampa & NXT North American Champion Johnny Gargano, who were rekindling their former #DIY partnership for the second straight night after besting Raw Tag Team Champions The Revival on Raw. Ciampa & Gargano continued to fall back into their old rhythms, fluidly taking the fight to The Bar, who are arguably the most dominant tag team in WWE over the past several years. Sheamus & Cesaro weren't here to play anybody's fool, however, and they attempted to slow Ciampa & Gargano's dynamic attack by implementing their size and strength advantages. In the clutch, it appeared that Gargano & Ciampa were reeling. The Bar had done great damage to Ciampa's knee, and Gargano was seemingly on dream street, but a surging Ciampa made a shrewd blind tag, rolling up Cesaro and catching him off-guard for the three-count. With SmackDown Women's Champion Asuka clamoring for a new challenge, Mandy Rose heeded the call, saying that Asuka, who some say has been lost in the shuffle as of late, could learn something from her about how to stand out. The Empress of Tomorrow and God's Greatest Creation were all set to square off, but soon after the bell rang, Lacey Evans arrived, walked down the entranceway, smirked in the face of Sonya Deville and then left. Evans’ arrival puzzled Asuka, allowing Mandy to take advantage in the early goings. However, Asuka battled back, seemingly overwhelming The Golden Goddess with her barrage of strikes. Yet, when Mandy pretended that there was something wrong with her eye after eating a knee from the SmackDown Women's Champion, she was able to catch Asuka off-guard for a nanosecond, but that was all it took, as Mandy flung Asuka neck-first into the ropes and rolled her up for an incredible upset victory. The final NXT standout to make his SmackDown LIVE debut was Ricochet, who took on SAnitY's unpredictable leader Eric Young. Ricochet picked up right where he left off last night on Raw, dazzling the WWE Universe with his unbelievable athleticism and aerial mastery. The One and Only took Young's best and fired back full force, taking out the meddlesome Killian Dain and Alexander Wolfe before connecting with his dazzling 630 Splash for an incredible win. With everyone eyeing the opportunity to face WWE Champion “The New” Daniel Bryan at WWE Fastlane, AJ Styles, Jeff Hardy & Kofi Kingston took on The Planet's Champion, Randy Orton & Samoa Joe in thrilling Six-Man Tag Team action in the main event of SmackDown LIVE. Though all six Superstars battled through the treacherous Elimination Chamber Match just two nights prior, the competitors fought at a furious pace while looking to make a major impression en route to WWE Fastlane, except for Bryan, who made it clear prior to the match that he didn't think anyone from this contest was worthy of facing him in three weeks, as he had already defeated them all. However, after a brutal contest that saw everything from Orton twice dropping Kofi on the announcer's table to a Twist of Fate to a LeBell Lock, Kingston pinned Bryan for the second time in two weeks, putting the WWE Champion down with the Trouble in Paradise for the win. The WWE Universe roared in approval, but the good news was just beginning for a euphoric Kingston. Moments after The Dreadlocked Dynamo's monumental victory, Shane McMahon arrived to inform everyone that Bryan's WWE Fastlane opponent had been decided ... and his name, yep, is Kofi Kingston. Results ; ; *Dark Match: R-Truth & Rey Mysterio defeated The Colons (Epico Colon & Primo Colon) *Aleister Black defeated Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) (8:40) *Tommaso Ciampa & Johnny Gargano defeated The Bar (Cesaro & Sheamus) (16:55) *Mandy Rose (w/ Sonya Deville) defeated Asuka (9:55) **Asuka was the SmackDown Women's Champion at the time of this match. *Ricochet defeated Eric Young (w/ Alexander Wolfe & Killian Dain) *Kofi Kingston, AJ Styles & Jeff Hardy (w/ Big E & Xavier Woods) defeated "The New" Daniel Bryan, Randy Orton & Samoa Joe (w/ Rowan) (12:10) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Shane & The Miz secured a Tag Team Championship rematch for Fastlane 2-19-19 SD 1.jpg 2-19-19 SD 2.jpg 2-19-19 SD 3.jpg 2-19-19 SD 4.jpg 2-19-19 SD 5.jpg 2-19-19 SD 6.jpg Aleister Black v Andrade 2-19-19 SD 7.jpg 2-19-19 SD 8.jpg 2-19-19 SD 9.jpg 2-19-19 SD 10.jpg 2-19-19 SD 11.jpg 2-19-19 SD 12.jpg Tommaso Ciampa & Johnny Gargano v. The Bar 2-19-19 SD 13.jpg 2-19-19 SD 14.jpg 2-19-19 SD 15.jpg 2-19-19 SD 16.jpg 2-19-19 SD 17.jpg 2-19-19 SD 18.jpg Mandy Rose v Asuka 2-19-19 SD 19.jpg 2-19-19 SD 20.jpg 2-19-19 SD 21.jpg 2-19-19 SD 22.jpg 2-19-19 SD 23.jpg 2-19-19 SD 24.jpg Ricochet v Eric Young 2-19-19 SD 25.jpg 2-19-19 SD 26.jpg 2-19-19 SD 27.jpg 2-19-19 SD 28.jpg 2-19-19 SD 29.jpg 2-19-19 SD 30.jpg Kofi, Styles & Jeff v Bryan, Orton & Samoa Joe 2-19-19 SD 31.jpg 2-19-19 SD 32.jpg 2-19-19 SD 33.jpg 2-19-19 SD 34.jpg 2-19-19 SD 35.jpg 2-19-19 SD 36.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1018 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1018 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1018 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results